Bonne année, tout simplement
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Je vous souhaite une bonne année !


Le château en Ecosse d'Allistor était animé d'une certaine bonne humeur et d'une tenace odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air. Tous les celtes avaient fait la paix pour célébrer la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait, espérant pouvoir balayer tous les conflits des années précédentes avant l'aube. C'est ainsi que chacun leur tour ils déclamaient les fameuses bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année.

- Bloavezh Mat tout le monde ! Cette année, j'aurais mon indépendance !

- Ouais ! Nollaig Chridheil Huibh et moi aussi je ne serais plus dépendant de Thuthur !

- PAYS DE GALLES INDEPENDAAAAAAANT ! Et Blwyddyn newydd hapus !

- A tes souhaits Dylan !

- Ta gueule Allistor !

- Je ferais sourire Seamas ! Nollaig Shona Dhuit

- Je sourirais pas… Nollaig Shona Dhuit…

- Roh vous disputez pas et Feliz Aninovo ! renchérit Galice.

Cornouaille se leva en portant Ile-du-Man.

- Bledhen nowedh da !

- William, tu vas tom…

SBAF ! Le cornique s'éclata au sol. Anna soupira devant la maladresse de son frère.

- Blein vie noa…

Ils trinquèrent en riant, se moquant des langues des uns et des autres, fêtant cette nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

- Je tolère la présence de Léan pour ce soir seulement ! Et vous souhaite une godt nytår !

Le grand blond rit et frotta les cheveux de son petit frère en lançant un « Bouonne Annaée » enthousiaste. Même Nathalie s'autorisa un sourire avant de limiter, un peu moins enthousiaste.

- Onnellista uutta vuotta ! déclara Finlande.

- Godt nytt år, l'imita Norvège.

Suède en avait un sérieux coup dans le nez et il empoigna Islande en braillant.

- Gott nytt år !

Avec un soupir, l'islandais reprit.

- Gleðilegt nýtt ár…

* * *

Nord-Pas-de-Calais avait retrouvé la chaleur des bras de Belgique avec bonheur alors que Pays-Bas fumait tranquillement la pipe devant la cheminée. Soudain, l'horloge brisa le calme en sonnant ses douze coups.

- Je vous souhaite eine bonne et hureusse annez ! lança alors Quentin.

- Bone anèye ! répondit la belge en souriant.

Abel tira une latte de sa pipe avec un léger sourire.

- Gelukkig Nieuwjaar.

* * *

- PACE E SALUTE !

- Vee…Christian, tu es saoul…

Le corse se tourna vers son cousin italien et se mit à nier, le nez et les joues rouges comme des tomates. Romano se mit à l'insulter ce qui fit pleurer Feliciano et, bizarrement, cela fit pleurer Christian aussi. Finalement, l'italien chouinard reprit son sourire béat et idiot.

- Felice anno nuovo !

Lovino grogna et lâcha un « j'espère que l'année sera mauvaise pour tous les bastardo… ». Les deux autres bruns à boucle insistèrent tant et tant, menaçant de sortir dans la rue et lui chanter des chansons d'amour au balcon, qu'il céda.

- Felice anno nuovo…

* * *

- EIN GUTTES NEUES JAHR ! KESESESESE !

Prusse trinqua avec son frère qui soupira avant de lâcher également un « Ein guttes neues Jahr… » désespéré. Hongris empoigna sa poêle et assomma proprement l'albinos, rangea l'ustensile plein de sang et sourit.

- Boldog új évet !

Autriche s'installa au piano et se mit à leur jouer un petit air de nouvelle année en souriant, sa mèche suivant ses mouvements de tête.

- Ein guttes neues Jahr !

* * *

Portugal observait Espagne avec méfiance. Elle était sûr que cette invitation avait pour seul but de lui faire du mal. Mais Antonio se contentait de sourire, de boire et de chanter. Elle se dérida finalement et se mit à boire aussi. Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément. A la folie.

- FELIZ ANNO NOVO !

- Si ! l'encouragea l'espagnol, Feliz ano nuevo !

* * *

- Bonne année grand nez ! lança Quebec.

Canada soupira en voyant à quel point sa sœur était saoule. Mais France lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et lui fit un câlin en répétant des « bonne année ! Bonne année ! ». D'accord. Il était complètement noir aussi.

- Happy new year…laissa-t-il tomber timidement.

* * *

Chez les slaves, l'ambiance n'était pas moins alcoolisée et Bielorussie comptait bien profiter de l'ivresse de son frère pour se marier avec lui CETTE NUIT MEME !

- S novim godom…Kolkol !

- Z novym hodam, grand frère, et marrions-nous ! CE SOIR !

- Z novym rokom…ajouta Ukraine avec un doux sourire.

Les trois baltiques, réfugiés dans un coin à trembler, se firent traîner de force à la table pour déclarer la bonne année aussi. Ce fut Estonie qui se sacrifia en premier avec son « head uut aastat ». N'ayant pas trop le choix, Lettonie le suivit.

- Laimigo Jauno gadu…

Litunanie se vit obliger se mourir aussi pour la gloire de son peuple.

- Laimingu Naujuju Metu…

Et ce fut Pologne qui clôtura la série en montant sur la table.

- Szczesliwego nowego roku à tous les poneys du monde !

* * *

- Xin nièn hao, démarra Chine en s'inclinant.

Les autres asiatiques firent de même. Bien que ce ne soit pas « leur » nouvel an, ils aimaient tout de même respecter cette tradition occidentale.

- Akemashite omedetô ! suivit Japon.

Corée dut trouver l'ambiance un peu froide car il décida de la réchauffer en amenant du saké. Beaucoup de saké.

- SEH HEH BOK MANI BAT UH SEYO !

* * *

Egypte était enchanté de constater que Grèce et Turquie ne s'étaient toujours pas étranglés depuis le début de la soirée. L'horloge sonna, déclarant la nouvelle année.

- Bad eznik…commença-t-il paisaiblement.

- Kali Chronia ! déclara Grèce en mettant son poing dans la joue de Sadiq.

Turquie lui répondit par un violent coup de pied.

- Mutlu yıllar !

* * *

Et c'était ainsi partout. Chez les régions occitanes, même à dix kilomètres on entendait les « BONNA ANNADA ! » remplis de vie et de joie. Les régions d'Outremer s'échangeaient leurs « bon lanné » du génialissime Martinique, « bon nannem » de la mignonne Guyane, « bone-érèz ané » de la sérieuse Réunion et les simples « bonne année » de Mayotte et Guadeloupe. Chez les provençaux les « bono annado » allaient bon train ! Alsace et Lorraine s'échangèrent un "e glëckliches nëies" joyeux avant de s'embrasser sous le gui...Et la suite, on ne la dira pas, hein !

Et pour finir, mes chers amis, j'ai sûrement oublié des langues, alors je pense faire plus simple et plus court, et tout simplement vous souhaiter…

Une bonne année, beaucoup de supers fictions à lire, en espérant que vous me suivrez toujours et…Et…Et j'espère que cette année vous sera favorable, que réussirez vos examens, que vous garderez la santé, que vous trouverez (ou garderez) l'amour et que vous sauverez pleins de petits chatons abandonnés !


End file.
